Baddack (Universe 3)
(master) (mate) Raditz (son) Kakarotto (son) Saiyans (underlings) |RomName = Bādakku |AltName = Bardock Burdock Barduck (offical japanese romanization) King Baddack |Weight = 222 lbs|Date of birth = Year 713}} defeat, and it's not a pretty sight... But it's possible to change the future, I know that better than anyone.|"The fight of the fathers"}} Baddack '(バーダック, ''Bādakku), also known as '''King Baddack (バーダック王, Badakku-ō), is the last remaining Saiyan in Universe 3 due to Dr. Raichi's mass genocide, and the former king of the Saiyan race. He requested to keep his presence a secret so that nobody in his universe knew he was there. His first appearance was on page 413, in which it was announced he would fight against his eldest son from a different universe, Raditz. Baddack appears to have changed his ways after seeing how barbaric the Saiyans were and admits himself to be a lousy father in his universe. Appearance Originally Baddack had the exact same appearance he possessed in canon. Thus he looks almost identical to Goku, but has a different tan and harsher looking eyes, not including the fact he also appears to be older with a hard look to his features. He wore black pants, green saiyan chest armor, red armbands, green boots partially covered by red ankle bands, and a green scouter over his left eye. Uniquely Baddack has a scar on his left cheek and a tail wrapped around his waist, But unlike canon, Baddack is never seen attaining Tora's blood soaked headband in this attire. During the Multiverse Tournament, little has changed about Baddack physically other than his clothes and lack of a tail. Clothing-wise he retains his black pants, but switches out his boots in favor to what Vegeta wore during the Cell Saga. He replaces his red armbands for two wristbands, with them being black and red respectively. His green chest armor has been modified (though several cracks are presented on it), and wears a black undershirt underneath it. Surprisingly a red headband graces his forehead, though it is unknown if it is a regular headband or the blood soaked one made by Tora's own blood. As a Super Saiyan, his hair stands on end and becomes golden as his eyes become teal. His normally blueish-white aura becomes a dazzling yellow too, with the pulsating energy making his complexion lighter in the process. Personality Baddack more or less has the same base personality, though small changes has been marked from his advanced age. Originally he was a savage soldier underneath Freeza's empire. He killed without discrimination and was loyal to his teammates. But once he received the power to see the future, he realized the grim future of his race and made steps to save his kind. But when he destroyed Freeza, Baddack slowly became more ruthless and started to conquer nearby frost demon planets. He also became a lot more cold and calculating with his new power. Revealing to Vegeta that he would only reveal visions when he wanted to prevent the future. This also shows his lack of care for his own family when being told how Broly had murdered his mate, he casually states he had a vision about that a while ago and that it was to be expected. It is unknown if he told Hanasia about the vision or simply kept it to himself. But when the actual multiverse tournament started, Baddack regrets the ways of the saiyans and views them as barbaric. But Baddack shows little to no love for his actual sons. During his first match against Raditz, his alternative universe's first-born, he mocked him at the first chance and defeated him without hesitation. When he was having visions during the fight, he openly stated he does not care about anyone in the stadium, including his alternative family. And when Vegetto, his fused alternative son, stopped his match against King Cold, he told him to "get lost", which proves he does not care about him either. However in the novel when Vegeta was fighting against Raichi, it was revealed he deeply cares about his late saiyan people, though he dislikes Vegeta thanks to his smug attitude. Baddack hates Dr. Raichi with a passion, and openly states his displeasure to him many times. This came about when Raichi destroyed all of the saiyans in their universe. The feeling is mutual with Raichi, who wants to kill Baddack just as much as the saiyan to the tuffle. History Early Life So far very little is known about Baddack's life from childhood to his early military days except that he was originally from a lower-class position. Eventually he will mate with Hanasia to give birth to two sons; Raditz and Kakarotto respectively. Saiyan Revolt This Baddack comes from Universe 3, a universe where the events that took place on Planet Kanassa happened a bit differently, and Baddack instead hunts down the last Kanassan all by himself. Apparently, in most other universes (according to DBM's interpretation) Baddack never received the ability to foresee future events. But this Baddack decided to hear out the Kanassan and listens to a warning that a "flat-horned demon" will destroy the Saiyans. Baddack understandably does not heed this warning and proceeds to eliminate this prophet, but the Kanassan requests he be struck through the heart. Baddack obliges. Striking through the Kanassan's heart infects Baddack with visions from the future - he witnesses firsthand the inevitable doom of the Saiyan race and the death of King Vegeta at the hands of Freeza. Unlike the Baddack of Universe 18, Baddack heeds these visions and orders his team to return to Vegeta. Therefor avoiding dodoria, who was laying in wait on planet meat. They arrive in the Saiyan throne room where Baddack assertively tries to warn King Vegeta about Freeza's attack, but a second vision convinces him that simply convincing King Vegeta will not be enough, and so he enacts a Saiyan tradition that allows him to challenge King Vegeta for the throne. As a soldier who was fighting on the frontlines for many years, Baddack surpasses the King and defeats him with mild difficulty, stealing his title and being challenged, in turn, by a Saiyan named Gerkin. Baddack denies the challenge by claiming a temporary period of rest after defeating the previous King, and mobilizes the Saiyan to take control of the onworld communications with Freeza, keeping his forces in the dark while Baddack organizes his Saiyan Army to prepare for a counterattack on Freeza's ship. Baddack also spares Broly and his father, Paragus, insinuating that he knows the value they have for the upcoming battle. A few days pass until Freeza's ship comes within orbit of Planet Vegeta. Baddack gathers the Saiyans into a massive desert where their plan is to strike Freeza's base of operations all at once. First, Baddack sends their strongest soldier, Hanasia, into Freeza's base in order to destroy their shields. Hanasia survives an encounter with Dodoria after the Saiyans on the ground create an array of Fake Moons, summoning an army of Great Apes/Oozarus that charge Freeza's forces and annihilate them. The Saiyan Army unleashes a finishing barrage of energy blasts that score a direct hit on Freeza's ship, and the destruction obliterates Freeza, Zarbon, and the remainder of Freeza's soldiers. The Saiyans are victorious, but things do not bode well for the rest of the universe with the Saiyans filling in Freeza's place. Crowning Hanasia Baddack later attends the match as a spectator between Hanasia and Vegeta Jr.. Baddack tells Hanasia not to kill Vegeta, as his power will be very important in the future. After the battle ends, with Hanasia as the victor, Baddack crowns his mate as the queen of the Saiyans. Several years later, while on a distant planet, Baddack is informed by that Hanasia has been killed by Broly and that Broly is the new king. Hiding Baddack would eventually escape Dr. Raichi's genocide against his race, later achieving the Super Saiyan transformation. Multiverse Tournament Entrance Baddack enters the tournament many, many decades since the apparent destruction of the Saiyans at the hands of Dr. Raichi, a resurrected Tuffle. He opts to hide himself from the rest of Universe 3 until the time for his match arrives First Round During the battle with Raditz, Baddack revealed that he, like Gokū, has achieved (at least) the first level of Super Saiyan. Intimidating Raditz, he underestimates his son, and Raditz transforms into an Oozaru and is seemingly able to rival Baddack's speed. After being smashed out of the ring and crashing into a mountain, Baddack suffers from visions of the future, though they are cryptic and vague. The first vision shows brief images of Piccolo (either of Universe 16 or 18) declaring that a "threat to all universes" has appeared, Vegetto strangling Gohan (presumably of universe 16) and threatening to "kill everyone if he has to", and Bra telling Gokū and Vegeta that no one can stop her father, "most certainly not them." (This line is up to interpretation as to whether or not Bra is on Vegetto's side or if she has become victim to Vegetto's turmoil as well). The second vision displays Zen Buu of Universe 4 yelling with rage and demanding "the end of the masquerade" and preparing to attack an unknown person. He also sees Freeza who exclaims that "Captain Ginyu is not dead after all", and even an image of Gokū shaking hands with a Cell Jr. who has apparently come to good terms with the Universe 18 team. Lastly, there is a single vision of the Super Namek uttering his first audible line in the entire comic, "Stop." Despite seeing Freeza (who Baddack inevitably recognizes) and his own son, Baddack claims to have no interest in any of them. After recovering from the visions, Baddack countered Raditz's attack and he threw an energy blast at him, stunning him. Baddack proceeded to throw several more until eventually defeating Raditz. After winning, he and Dr Raichi stared each other down. Second Round As the second round begins, Baddack is seen listening to the musical performance by Buu, where he even questions whether this was what his vision was about or not. Baddack is later shown in his Super Saiyan form battling King Cold. During the middle of the battle, Vegetto appears out of nowhere, having just escaped the alternate dimension that XXI trapped him in. As both Baddack and Cold stare in surprise at the intrusion, Cold attempts to continue the match, much to Baddack's surprise and Vegetto's anger which results in both being smashed into the ground by Vegeto. As one of the Kais is explaining to Vegeto what occurred during his match, Baddack shows his impatience by telling Vegetto to "get lost!" Just afterwards, Baddack experiences more visions. The first vision shows Gokū reassuring Bra of Universe 16 that they will "find a way to stop Vegetto" much to Bra's dismay. Gohan (of universe 18 presumably) then shows a half of a dragon ball, stating "as long as we have this, he won't get his wish." The second vision shows Yamcha of Universe 9 in a cocky pose, stating to an unknown person that the he (or she) "could not touch him, so he must be the strongest of all the universes." It then goes to Piccolo (either 16 or 18) telling Bra and Vegeta that "only his will keeps them alive," whereas both seem to comply. After the departure of Vegetto and Gohan of Universe 16 being unharmed, Baddack and Cold prepare to continue their match, with Baddack believing his vision would not come true. Before their match could continue, Buu of Universe 4 launches his attack against the fighters and the spectators, where both Baddack and Cold are attacked by the goo of Zen Buu. But after the defeat of Buu by the hands of , his fight was resumed. Cold and Baddack proved to be evenly match, though Cold had more raw power (As Baddack commented on each attacks). And though Baddack's tactics kept him ahead from his enemy, Cold used his one hundred percent of power, sending Baddack out of the ring to the Universe 18 space, where Baddack was halted by Super Saiyan 3 Gokū. He was left beaten in the ground, and it's unknown what happened to him. Because he was alive, it can be assumed he was healed and returned to his place. Third Round After Baddack witnesses of Universe 7 destroys , of Universe 11 subsequently possesses him. List of Visions Baddack has had plenty of visions regarding about future events. Note: This list will be displayed in chronological order. Also words in bold indicates the premonition has yet to happen, with words being in italics stating that the vision has been avoided.. Saiyan Revolt * Seeing his group talking about finishing the rest of the Kanassan race in groups. true * Seeing King Vegeta confronting Freeza's unannounced appearance over Planet Vegeta, and being subsequently killed along with his bodyguards. Freeza also stating about him destroying Planet Vegeta. averted, though Freeza still arrives over Planet Vegeta * Witnessing Freeza preparing his Supernova attack. averted * Viewing Baby Broly becoming very powerful in due time. true Multiverse Tournament (First Round) * Seeing the vargas picking him up and going to attain King Piccolo next on Planet Earth. true * Telling Dr. Raichi who he will lose to in the near future. true * Piccolo stating that the entire multiverse is in danger. yet to happen * Vegetto holding a nearly dead Gohan by the throat. He also states he will have to kill everyone if necessary. yet to happen * U16 Son Bra stating that nobody can defeat Vegetto. Most certainly not by U18 Goku and Vegeta. yet to happen * U4 Buu proclaiming that his masquerade ends now. true * U8 Freeza silently saying that Captain Ginyu isn't dead after all. true * Goku making friends with a Cell Jr. yet to happen * Gast Carcolh simply saying "stop". true Multiverse Tournament (Second Round) * Stating he has foreseen King Cold's defeat, and will end up in bad shape. true * Goku telling a fuming U16 Bra that they will stop Vegetto since he is not invincible. Bra then points out he is invincible. yet to happen * Gohan holding half a dragon ball and stating that a unknown person will not get his wish without this. yet to happen * U9 Yamcha proclaiming himself to be the strongest. yet to happen * Piccolo telling U16 Bra and U18 Vegeta that only his will is keeping them alive, so they should act civil. yet to happen Power Originally in Age 737, Baddack was just as strong as he was in his original canon debut. Thus he had a power level about 10,000. During this time he could easily kill Toolo with a single punch and best King Vegeta in mortal combat. Despite his impressive strength, he was still leagues underneath Freeza. During the actual multiverse tournament, Baddack was shown during his battle with Raditz that he possesses the capability to transform into Super Saiyan. With this he could easily defeat his eldest son, Raditz, who claims to have a power level higher than the Ginyu Force in base. Even when Raditz becomes a Great Ape Baddack still easily wins, though he did got scuffed up during their bout. During the second round Baddack as a SSJ could match against King Cold when he was using a low amount of his true strength, though Baddack was at a disadvantage. Thanks to that Baddack can be a challenge to the likes of Android 17, 18, and even 16 since U18 Piccolo claims that True Form Cold was comparable to them. However he is absolutely no match for Cold when using 100% (who compares to Semi-Perfect Cell), and loses quite quickly against the frost demon king. The likes of Vegetto, Zen Buu, and Broly vastly outclass Baddack, since he has failed to stop the two former mentions during the second round. Techniques Flight: The ability to levitate by manipulating one's own ki. Ki Blast: Potent energy bombs that can be charged at various intervals. Was used against King Vegeta, and almost on Toolo, the last surviving Kanassan. Mouth Energy Wave: A powerful burst of energy that is fired from the mouth. Used as a Great Ape to help kill off Freeza. Rebellion Trigger: Also known as the Riot Blaster, basically it is a mighty energy wave fired from a single hand. Used against Great Ape Raditz to no avail, and against King Cold which injured the frost demon to a degree. Riot Javelin: Also known as the Spirit Cannon, it is a concentrated ball of energy that does major damage upon impact. It can also be used in a consecutive multi-fire fashion or as a double fist energy wave. Was used to defeat Raditz in the first round, and futilely against 100% King Cold. Premonition: Also known as Future Sight or Divination, this power allows Baddack to see the future. It was given to him by Toolo as a gift to help destroy Freeza. But this power has yet to be tamed by Baddack, which leaves him in pain and defenseless when experiencing a sudden bout of future sight. Plus the premonition shows whatever it wants to Baddack, thus not allowing the saiyan to choose what he wants to see. Transformations Super Saiyan Baddack seemed to have unlocked this form between defeating Freeza and the Multiverse Tournament. While unconfirmed, but it appears he has complete mastery over this transformation, which grants him a impressive fifty-fold multiplier. He first uses the form on page 414 against Raditz in the first round of the tournament to crush him in his Great Ape Form. He then uses it against King Cold in Round 2, but loses. Majin Baddack was subsequently possessed by Babidi after witnessing Gast defeat and his Ghost Warriors. Transformations (Former) Great Ape When Baddack still had his tail, he could have transformed into the mighty Oozaru. In this state both his speed, power, and durability increases, with a total ten times multiplier being applied to all of his abilities. Baddack has complete mastery over this transformation. He briefly used this form to help destroy Planet Kanassa and kill Freeza in the saiyan revolt. Trivia *On Page 413, an error was made in which it was not made clear whether or not he possessed a tail. On Page 414, it was revealed he does not. *On chapter 110 in the novel, Baddack begins to train to unlock SSJ2 after losing to Cold. But in chapter 111, Baddack unconsciously gains blue electricity in his aura upon looking at U13 Vegeta slaying the ghost saiyans, thus indicating he is very close to achieving it. Gallery Category:Universe 3 Category:Male Category:Participant Category:Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan Category:First Round Winner Category:Second Round Loser Category:Kings Category:Galactic Freeza Army Category:Majin